


you're all i need, the very air i breathe (you are home)

by ninthdreamie



Series: the squirrel and his dearest acorn [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, inspired by a prompt in tumblr, it gets quite sentimental in the middle, jaemin jamming to troye sivan is a mood, they're basically married, this is for red!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthdreamie/pseuds/ninthdreamie
Summary: Jeno comes home to Jaemin jamming to one of his current favorite songs.





	you're all i need, the very air i breathe (you are home)

**Author's Note:**

> so...this fic is inspired by a prompt that i saw in tumblr and one of my close moots Red wanted me to write this soooooo here it is! and before you start, i suggest that you all listen to Ride Home by Ben&Ben so the reading experience will be fluffier uwu. enjoy!

Someone starts speed walking past the people crossing the pedestrian lane after their last class for the day, muttering their apologies as they accidentally bump onto some shoulders of faces he won’t even bother to familiarize. It’s still ten in the evening, the streets of Seoul are still alive with the flashy lights and blaring car headlights, and the person waiting for him back home is as alive as those objects too.

 

And even if he knows that he is waiting, Jeno still runs through the street while clutching onto his bag, because he can’t wait to come home.

 

It was a few months before their graduation back in high school when Lee Jeno asked his boyfriend, Na Jaemin, if he wanted to live with him somewhere near university. Their respective families had their plans figured out for them and unsurprisingly, they were to study in one of Seoul’s prestigious universities and major in Business too. Of course, they will take over their family businesses when the time comes.

 

Thinking about it, moving in together was such a huge step for the two of them, considering that they were just six months into their relationship back then but Jaemin thought that it was a great idea. Well, they were best friends before they became boyfriends, so being around each other is a daily thing.

 

As soon as they grabbed their diplomas and threw their graduations caps up in the sky, they were informed that they didn’t need to look for a dorm to stay in anymore, because their parents bought a penthouse for the two of them.

 

They thought that it burdened them since they’ll be studying in Gangnam and residential units there cost a fortune, but they had to be reminded that they were sons of _billionaires_ , and future heirs of their respective companies. Purchasing a penthouse is like buying affordable yet delicious convenience store food for them. So two weeks after their graduation, Jeno and Jaemin moved in to their new home.

 

Looking back, that was around two years ago. They’re currently in their second year, and Jeno likes to believe that college is out to kill him and everyone else. But since Jaemin is around (and thinks the same thing too), life as of the moment is bearable.

 

Fifteen minutes of running and he catches up on his breathing, holding onto his knees and crouching in front of the skyscraper building where their penthouse is, right at one of the highest floors. After a good minute, Jeno is back in good shape and he jogs to the entrance, the glass doors sliding open as soon as the sensors detected him.

 

Taking the stairs seems like a good idea, but he is exhausted to the bones and their penthouse is at the eighty-sixth floor of the building. Adding to that, the skyscraper has exactly one hundred floors, so he opts for the elevator. As he’s about to press the button with the arrow pointing upwards, the elevator on his right opens and someone walks out of it. Jeno jogs inside, pressing on the number eighty-six as the doors collide to a close.

 

He brings out his phone and checks if there’s any new messages coming from his boyfriend, but there were none. Jaemin’s last text message to him was around 7:15, another motivational message to help him survive his night classes with the pink heart emojis. Jeno still smiles even if he’s reading it for the nth time as the elevator goes up, still feeling that sincerity from the first time he saw it pop up on the top of his phone.

 

Since no one has plans on taking the elevator, it keeps going up until the bell dings and the doors divide. Jeno walks out of it and starts walking to the left, while rummaging through the things in his bag, looking for his spare key. He only uses it when he thinks Jaemin is asleep already, and he most probably is considering he is just as exhausted and his classes end earlier.

 

Once he has his spare key on his left hand, he inserts it into the doorknob and twists it, hearing the lock shift. He removes the key and then twists the knob, pushing the door open and stepping into their cozy penthouse with a bright smile on his face, letting out a sigh of relief. “Love, I’m home—,”

 

First of all, he expected to not hear anything, since again, he assumed Jaemin was already asleep. But boy was he wrong. Jeno gets to see his partner standing with bare feet on their expensive leather couch, strutting out some dance moves while singing along to lyrics of a song he barely remembers. He’s wearing Jeno’s orange hoodie, worn out shorts, and has his AirPods plugged onto his ears.

 

“Now it’s the perfect season, yeah let’s go for it this time! We’re dancing with the trees and I’ve waited my whole life.” Jaemin sings at the top of his lungs, but he still sounds beautiful even if he is abusing his vocal cords. Jeno instantly recognizes the song once his boyfriend starts singing that unforgettable line in the song.

 

He’s singing to Bloom by Troye Sivan, one of the songs that Jaemin immediately jammed to at first listen. Jeno closes the door behind him quietly, afraid that he might ruin the moment of seeing the younger having the time of his life.

 

It’s cute and humorous at the same time, how Jaemin’s too invested in one of his favorite songs that he doesn’t notice that someone’s quietly watching by the doorway with a smile on his face. He continues to sing and dance his heart out on the couch, but he dances more, because he isn’t really confident when it comes to singing.

 

Jeno isn’t surprised to see that Jaemin can still bust some moves, because when people are not looking he dances on his own, even if there’s no music. It was always his dream to be a professional dancer, create choreographies, and post random dance videos on YouTube like every single choreographer he admired wholeheartedly. But since they are rich and their parents talk like their companies are in frequent danger, he had no choice but to give up on it.

 

Sometimes, on lazy days, Jaemin would wonder aloud about it in the middle of them cuddling on their shared bed. He would tell Jeno that if given the chance to pursue what he wanted, he’d use his family’s income to make his own dance studio, choreograph songs that he really loved, and just dance in general. “But that doesn’t seem possible anymore.” It’s what he would always say at the end, and the older would hug him tighter.

 

It still doesn’t stop Jaemin, though. Even if it’s clear that he can’t pursue it, it has become his pastime instead, just like now. Jeno finds it amazing, how he always makes the most of things in his own adorable way, and he ends up falling in love again.

 

Not wanting to take the moment for granted, Jeno grabs his phone and mutes it before taking some pictures of Jaemin. He giggles as soon as he realizes that some of the photos are funny, and can be potential memes if only his boyfriend allowed him to use it like that. (The younger would probably agree to it, since he uses Jeno’s face as memes all the time.)

 

“HA!” Jaemin is finally done with his imaginary solo concert. Jeno has no plans of acting like he hadn’t seen everything as he laughs fondly, finally leaning to the wall on his side with his arms crossed.

 

Jeno sees Jaemin jump off from the couch, landing on the carpeted floor with a wide grin, completely unaware of his presence. But the latter’s facial expression morphs into shock as his head turns to the right and sees his boyfriend, plastering his signature smile. “Oh shit, how long have you been standing there?”

 

“Not for long,” Jeno sees Jaemin’s cheeks turn red from embarrassment, looking at anything but him. “But it’s okay, you’re still adorable.”

 

“That was embarrassing.”

 

“No, it isn’t.” Jeno is standing straight, now feeling the exhaustion from the day returning into his veins as he drops his bag to the ground. Jaemin takes this as a queue to pounce on him, clinging onto him like a koala, arms wrapped around neck and legs circled on his waist.

 

Exhaustion is completely forgotten now that Jaemin is clinging onto him, and Jeno grins. He feels the tight grip on his waist thanks to his boyfriend’s legs and that means he won’t be falling down, but he still holds onto the back of Jaemin’s knees for support.

 

“Let’s just act like you didn’t see anything.” Jaemin whispers shyly, and Jeno chuckles.

 

“Come on baby, you were cute anyway.”

 

Knowing that there’s no use in persuading Jeno to think otherwise, Jaemin doesn’t talk about it anymore. He kisses him on the lips sweetly, and before he can fully pull away, he utters, “Welcome home, love.”

 

Ah, it does feel good to be home.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am too tired to make hyperlink tags but if u liked my fic, give it a kudos! and if u can't contain the uwus, leave a comment. comments make me really happy and i basically crave for it so even if it's just a keyboard smash, i'd be overjoyed.
> 
> twitter: ninthdreamie  
> cc: shiningnomin


End file.
